


Wands Misunderstanding

by DrJackAndMissIole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Canon couple, Japanese restaurant, Kinda Romantic, M/M, before the war, funny fic, nothing too dirty, remus has a soft spot for sushi, sirius is starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJackAndMissIole/pseuds/DrJackAndMissIole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is Hungry, capital H, and Remus drags him to a Japanese Restaurant. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wands Misunderstanding

“I am literally starving and if you don’t find a cunning spell to make food appear right now I’ll eat that damn book you’re so interested in!”, a famished Sirius Black yelled from the other side of the small kitchen, standing next to a fridge whose insides were nearly empty, if you don’t count a half bottle of milk that had started to create life on its own and some can of soup, also past its expiring date.

An annoyed Remus Lupin looked patiently up from his Dickens’s novel and stared intensely at the other man: “One, you can’t make food appear out of thin air, it’s the First Exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration; Two, there would’ve been some food inside this apartment if you had remembered to buy some groceries on your way back from James and Lily’s; Three, you can’t actually eat a book, the mercury in the ink would poison you and then I’ll have to deal with a sick boyfriend who does nothing but complain about _‘How dying is un-cool_ ’”.

The last full moon had been rough, and the werewolf had preferred to remain inside instead of visiting his best friends, but he still had sent his boyfriend to collect some food on his way back. Apparently the other boy had _intended_ to buy the needed food, but he had been distracted by a ‘ _really cool Harley Davidson that was parked near the store’_ and forgot his task.

Sirius had now moved closer to the werewolf and brought his lips on the other’s neck. Remus immediately put the book down, forgetting to mark the page and drowning with the sensation of Sirius’s lips on him.

“Moony” the boy let out between the kisses, “please can we go somewhere and eat? As in a date”. Sirius then let his hands roam to the other’s light-brown hair and locked their gazes, grey against green. “Please” he added making puppy-dog eyes.

Remus was done, and with faked exasperation he stood up and stretched his back bones, sore by all the time spent sitting on the couch. “Fine, Padfoot” he said “but I get to choose the place”.

The black haired boy started jumping around the room excitedly while Remus grabbed both their coats and extended his arm for his boyfriend to materialize with him.

“Glad to see you remembered the Three Ds” Remus said with a smug smile on his face after they had arrived around the corner of the werewolf’s favourite Japanese restaurant. Sirius just stuck his tounge out to the other boy in a childish way, but remained silent, even though he had a cunning response forming in his mind.

When he had discovered that also Lily Evans-Potter had the same obsession over ramen and sushi as he did, the two of them had started to explore the area next to both their apartments to find the perfect place to eat. Turned out that the perfect place was a little restaurant owned by a nice old lady and her son.

The two men walked side by side, hands barely brushing. The evening was particularly cold and humid, so each little breath caused the air to condensate. Sirius was uncharacteristically silent, but once again they were in public and not between the private walls of their messed  up apartment and they had to be extra-careful.

Once they arrived at the little restaurant, the black haired boy looked full of curiosity inside the place and saw the customers eat: many were using normal forks and knives and spoons, but others were also using long sticks that somehow resembled to wands. Before he could’ve said anything, Remus dragged him inside as a middle aged Asian man led the way toward a booth.

They both sat down on each side of the table and, as the werewolf stared at the menu, the other wizard looked around the place, staring at those wands.

“Is it alright if I order for both of us?”, Remus said, bringing the other back to reality. “Yeah, I wouldn’t even know how to pronounce half of these names” came the reply. The werewolf smiled sweetly and ordered two bowls of ramen noodles with different dressings and some sushi to share.

After politely handing the menus to the waiter, Remus focused all of his attention to the boy standing in front of him. Sirius was still gazing around the restaurant, enjoying the way everything was collocated and letting his boyfriend also enjoy the view: the usual untamed jet black hair framed the face perfectly; jaw line and the cheekbones sculpted sharply; lips pink and slightly chapped; grey piercing eyes that meant nothing but trouble. Remus was so lost in his own daydream that he didn’t realize that the other boy had also focused his attention on him, eyes full of curiosity and a question on his lips.

“Go on, ask me what’s been on your mind since we’ve arrived here” Remus said softly. A smug smile spread on Sirius’ face and, as he lowered his tone, he said :“How do you know it’s not something we’d better keep between us?”.

A small laugh escaped the werewolf’s lips, ‘ _If you want to play this game you must be ready to lose dear_ ’ he thought, and said :“Well, because I know you, and you don’t ask in public those kind of questions”. Remus took a sip of water and then added :“However, I may be willing to ask for a better use of that mouth of yours later if you insist”.

Before Sirius could even think of a reply, the food arrived, interrupting both men’s line of thoughts.

Sirius, without a single clue of the situation, took his wand out of his pocket and stared at it quizzically. “What do you _think_ you’re doing, Padfoot? Get that thing out, we’re not allowed to show our wands in front of muggles!”, a concerned Remus hissed at the other boy.

The boy looked up from his wand and did as he was told, staring into his boyfriend’s green eyes and, shyly, said :“I know that Moony, it’s just that...”, but couldn’t let himself finish the sentence. The werewolf offered him a kind smile, suggesting him to go on and finish his sentence. Without breathing, Sirius said :“They eat out of wands, Moony. You didn’t tell me they had those”.

Remus stared stonily at him for a few seconds, blinking repeatedly and trying to understand the other boy’s words. After what felt like an eternity to Sirius, the werewolf let out an hearty laugh, making his whole body shake in the process.

After he caught his breath, Remus said :“Those are not wands, they are called chopsticks” and he proceed to show a pair of thin sticks to the other boy. “As you can see they are smaller and shorter than our wands and have to be hold both a certain way in order to eat” he added as he shown how to properly use a pair of chopstick, “but if you prefer you can still use a fork or that weird-shaped spoon next to the table, whose name is Chinese Spoon. And now eat before it cools”.

After having stared at the way Remus was holding those ‘ _mini wands_ ’, Sirius choose to stick to the dear old fork and started to eat the spaghetti. Moony lectured him that those were not spaghetti, but noodles, and were older than the Italian dish.

They both eat the rest of their meal making small talks and some witty remarks and in the end returned to their apartment. Remus was deadly tired and suggested they went straight to bed, but Sirius mind didn’t agree with him.

When his back hit the mattress, many questions started to make their way toward his mouth and he let them out, thirst with curiosity.

The first one was sweet and innocent, a simple “Is it hard to hold those mini wands?”, to which Remus dryly replied with a “No, you just gotta practice, now shuddup and lemme sleep”.

The second one was “Is possible for muggles to do magic with their mini wands?”, and also a frustrated Remus replied “No, muggles don’t do magic, not even with chopsticks, but they invented something really nice called _duck tape_ and if you don’t shut your mouth I’m gonna use it”.

But Sirius wasn’t quite finished, so he started to ask a third question, “But, how are they able to eat out of wands and not do magic?”. Unfortunately Remus was out of patience, so he grasped the other boy’s T-shirt and silenced him, with his lips. Sirius didn’t waste any time and took the lead of the kiss, but was once again interrupted by his boyfriend.

Remus had murder in his eyes as he said :“Next time I tell you to shut up, you do. Now go to sleep before I punch you” and rolled on his side, facing the wall. Sirius tried to let out a little “Moony...”, but after a pillow hit him on the face, he decided against and spooned his favourite furry little problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello cupcakes!  
> I would like to thank you all for reading this story, I know it's dumb and short but still, I appreciate the effort.  
> Reviews are more precious things than gold, in my opinion, so please write one :)  
> As always I have to thank my faithful Melipedia for both the inspiration and the betareading of the story.  
> Bye bye


End file.
